


Guns for Hands

by Jrms



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Depression, Guns For Hands, M/M, Sad, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrms/pseuds/Jrms
Summary: as the sun arose from the ground and the birds sang their songs, tyler joseph was alone.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short story about twenty one pilots I might write a full story on idk yet
> 
> lowercase intended.  
> short story.
> 
> TW: selfharm
> 
> enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the sun arose from the ground and the birds sang their songs, tyler joseph was alone.

as the sun arose from the ground and the birds sang their songs, tyler joseph was alone.

he didn't have his siblings who cared or his parents who greeted him with a friendly smile and or a "good morning." . no, instead he was greeted with worried eyes and facial expressions of disgust every time he walked past his family. and it was the same every day, so when he opened his eyes from a dreamers sleep, he could see the aftermath of what happened the night before. books were thrown around and pages stained a brown-reddish colour of the liquid with a familiar copper smell. yet the silver paintbrushes which he used when he painted his arms in red were neatly tucked away in a secret chamber one would call a wallet. the skin that was once nice, clean and a soft peach colour with specs of ecru and russet from his freckles carefully dotted all over his body, was now pale like ivory cream and stained with reds and blues and purples all over his arms and legs and whatnot. his parents had given up long ago and now watched their precious son, who once was so bubbly and happy, slowly fall apart in front of their eyes. so when he walked into their living room dressed in a thick sweatshirt to cover up last night's disaster, his mother sighed when seeing the dark purple circles underneath the boy's eyes and his father gave him a disappointed look knowing what demons his son had fought at three in the morning.


	2. 2

his siblings didn't say a word when he walked out of the house without anything but his journal covered in messily written words and phrases like "im a goner" and "silence" and a small pencil which he refused to throw out until it had written it's absolute last words.

he had nowhere to go but their tree house. "their" you ask? even though his family had given up on him, there was a boy with rather colourful hair and lips with the colour of faded roses and hazel eyes who couldn't seem to give up on him, ever. and when he arrived and climbed up the wooden ladder that had seen his last days, no one less than the boy with bright red hair and a voice warm and soft as hugs sat there in the far left corner underneath the window which was just a square hole in one of the wooden walls. "hi tyler." he said and locked eyes with the fragile brunet who was now sitting across him with his knees tucked up to his chest. "hi josh." tyler replied.


	3. 3

josh didn't ask how tyler was doing, because tyler would always have the same answer ready . "have you written anymore?" josh asked carefully. the boy with dull eyes that were once so bright and full of life nodded and handed over his journal "thirty-seven." He mumbled, referring to the page. and so josh counted the pages getting a quick overview of tyler's past works. when finally having page 37 in front of him, he quietly read the words messily written on the paper that had a slight monroe-bisque colour due to its age. you could say the journal was well used, which neither of them knew if it was good or not. josh looked up at the boy who was now sitting cross-legged next to him "sing for me?" he asked, almost inaudible but tyler heard and he nodded. he wouldn't sing for anyone but the bright haired boy. "i know what you think in the morning... when the sun shines on the ground." josh sat up right and closed his eyes, listening to the silvery voice of the broken boy next to him. "it shows what you have done, it shows where your mind has gone." tyler's body moved ever so slightly to the melody playing in his head. "and you swear to your parents that it will never happen again." fingernails digging into his sweater covered arms. "i know what that means." and so josh stayed there, next to tyler tapping a rhythm to the song. "we've turned our hands to guns, trade in our thumbs for ammunition. I must forewarn you, of my disorder, or my condition. 'cause when the sun sets, it upsets what's left of my invested interest. interested in putting my fingers to my head." tyler sang in a brittle voice. "and that's all I have... for now." josh opened his eyes and flashed a small smile at the boy "beautiful." he whispered.


	4. 4

and they remained silent after that for what seemed an eternity, it was a comfortable silence though. but then the boy with cherry hair spoke "tyler?" and his hazel eyes turned slightly darker. tyler hummed in response and turned his head the slightest bit. "has anything happened?" his voice was slightly shaky, scared to hurt the oh so delicate boy with the pale skin. tyler remained silent and Josh took that as a "yes" . "can I see?" his rose lips spoke so quiet. tyler nodded hesitantly and let go of his sleeves he forgot he was holding between his bony fingers. josh put tyler's wrist on his lap, so careful, scared the boy was going to break. he slowly pulled up the grey sleeve and traced his finger over the red-brown stained lines. "tyler?" the boy next to him was now choking on the sobs he was desperately trying to hold back. "tyler, look at me." so tyler lifted his head, now displaying his tear stained face and his rosy cheeks. "i won't be able to sleep when I know you have guns for hands." tyler didn't understand at first but josh kept going "you never put the safety on." and that's when tyler understood. "i'm hopeless, josh." Tyler wiped the tears from his face and went to sit across from Josh. "we'll take this a second at the time." tyler nodded at the boy and rested his head on his knees "let's go outside and join hands. I'm right here with you." tyler sighed at josh's words and spoke "im fused at the wrists, nowhere near being fixed". "but what I do understand is that it's time for you to start taking care of yourself and turn your gun back into a fist." and both tyler and josh nodded.


	5. 5

as the sun arose from the ground and the birds sang their songs, tyler joseph wasn't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk something i wrote a while back and i decided to edit and upload it.
> 
> didn't spell check or check at all, oops?
> 
> hope you liked it.


End file.
